That's how I found out
by johnstuck
Summary: ((Dave P.O.V also the cover picture's rightful owner /)) A normal outing with John, Dave, Rose and Vriska. What will Dave do when he realizes that he has feelings for a particular blue-eyed boy who has feelings for some robotic armed troll.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:** A special thanks to phoshenephonetics! Thank you vary much for helping me when I had writers block. and that i'm sorry that's it's been while. Since I wrote something, again writers block. This is my new story called 'That's how I found out' I hope you enjoy it. Thank you.**  
**

**That's**** how I found out Chapter one**

"Well little man, here we are." I hear bro say to me as I pull my ear-buds off,I look at the glowing Chuckie Cheese sign, that damn mouse still freaks me out. I see John, my best bro. I see him laughing, probably at his own lame ass joke.

His nose crinkles up every time he laughs, it looks like he's snorting. I smirk as I look down at my ear-buds, still in my hands. They were originally bright red but my right ear-bud broke, like literally broke in half, fucking pice of shit that's the last time I accept a gift from Karkat. John some how fixed it, he put his blue right earbud and connected it to my broken one. I've used it ever since.

"Dude, get out of my car." I flinch back to reality "O-Oh sorry bro." I get out of the car. Bro opens the car widow "Hey Dave?" I look up from texting John, telling that I'm here and told him not to act like a fucking idiot when he sees me. "Were you thinking about that Egderp kid?" I gave him a ' what the ever-loving fuck' look, rolling my eyes behind my shades, 'here we go again' I thought. "No bro, what makes you think that?" he dared gave me a ' Are you serious?' look without me even looking at his face. "Because you looking like a shojo manga character that would sigh at their love interest." I feel the warm tint in my ears "What the hell do you mean? defiantly not in love with him." Bro just nods and mumbles and tips his hat " Yeah sure, I still ship it, have fun little bro and remember to use protection when you have sexual intercourse with your totally not gay boyfriend" and drove away.

I stand there, baffled, I sake my head 'pfft so not in love with him' I thought. I saw John though the window. He was playing the jump rope game with...Vriska? since does she hang out with him? I entered though the front doors, got my hand stamped and walked to Rose "Hey" she looked up from her book "Oh, hello Dave, I bet John is going to be happy when he sees you, when ever he's done playing with Vriska." She sounds really annoyed " You and John make a cuter couple." she side-noted again with the couples thing "Rose have you been talking to my bro or something?" She looks up and smirked "While of course I have Dave, me and your brother always talk about your secret undying love for each other." My face feels hot and I don't understand why.

John comes back, he's half way across the goddamn restaurant "Dave!" he yells he starts running towards me. I freeze 'What do I do?' I ask myself. "Dave finally your here! now we can have fun together!" omfg this cute mofo is hugging me now, John, bro stop being five years old for once. I try to keep a calm expression, "I told you not to act like a fucking idiot when you see me." "Yeah I know, but I haven't seen you in forever!" Oh god save me.

"Hey Dave?" John said, still hugging me. "Yeah?" I asked not knowing what cuteness what he had in-store. His big blue eyes, his glasses some how not making any glare. "Can we go and play the basketball game?" He said pointing at the basketball game that two girls around our age group. "Yeah, sure but after I get these girl's numbers" I say as nonchalantly walk to the girls, time to put up the old strider charm. " Hey pretty ladies, they say dating is a numbers game, so can I get your number?" The girls laugh of course "Like oh my gosh sure!" They gave me their numbers and waved at me as I walked away. "see Rose I'm not in love with John Egbert." She looked at me like she wants to cry, "okay well John's not going to be happy about this." shrugged " Why would he care about me getting a few girl's numbers?" Rose stood up and huffed " I'm going to the ladies room." "Fuck what's her problem?" I turned to where John would normally be next to me but then I saw it.

Hello again! it's going to be a 2-3 chapter long story. I hope you enjoyed it and fallow the story. thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone I'm sorry that this is WAY past my due date but I had a test and I have more testing to this following week so I might not post my third one for a while. But I'll start working on it thank you for waiting and putting up with me. **

John was kissing Virska! Why would he? I thought he we where suppose to be best bros. She doesn't deserve him! he's mine!...I-I mean he's my best friend, yeah that's sounds cool he's my friend. Just my friend I eye Virska, well more like Virska's lips, I can't believe he kissed her. What if she kissed him? Yeah that's it, she kissed him, and it was nothing special.

I try to keep my poker face as they walk towards me, hand in hand. "Hey Dave!" he smiles at me, why would he? He just got kissed on the mouth with a disgusting half robotic troll."Hmm what do you need bro?"I asked wondering why their like that "Guess what?" I raise a brow, 'Why would he want me to know that she stole a kiss from him?

"Virska and I are boyfriend and girlfriend!" ha-ha that's awesome. Wait like together? My John is with her! No fruit fucking way. Okay Dave you can do this just...smile "That's really cool bro" we bump fists, "Me and Vriska are going to play the basketball game, see you later" he waved as he walked away with his new 'girlfriend' I sit down at our booth. My heart feels like it's torn in two, I feel like I should cry, my head hurts.

I speed walk to the boys' bathroom. I go into the last stall, I sit on the toilet. Not doing anything, it's quiet. It's so quiet that if you listen carefully and get though the noisy children...you could hear John's laugh. Images rush though my mind. All the little laughs we had together, I start all the little things that makes John, John. The way his eyes dart person to person when he's watching a movie (mostly con-air.) I feel something rolling down my cheek. Is this a tear? Oh no, god please no, not here. An endless waterfall of tears comes down. 'Why do I have to go through this?' I thought 'Shouldn't I be happy for him?' I thought.

I stay there for a good fifteen minutes. Just silently crying, once I build up my self-confidence I get out of the stall and look at myself without my sunglasses. God I look awful, the area around my eyes are red, redder than my eyes. My face hurts. Why did it have to be John that had to be so attached to?

I put my sunglasses back on. I start to walk out of the bathroom thinking that just like the one magic bitch from Frozen or something (John made him go see Frozen when it came out, he pretended like he hated it. A week later he went to see it again.) Conceal it, don't feel it, and don't let it show. I walk out of the bathroom, looking at our booth there was John, who's laughing with Virska, then of course the evil sea witch herself Virska, then there's Rose who's looking right at me, saving my a seat, looking at me as if she's telling me 'I know it hurts but you're going to be okay.' I take a long and inhale. I walked to the booth.

"Hey guys" I sit down next to Rose who removed her jacket to let me sit down. John wasn't even paying attention; he was eating the fresh pizza, right out of the oven. "Oh hey Dave, where did you go?" His face was covered in light blue lipstick, I look to Vriska, she smirks and kisses John on the cheek, knowing how I felt about him. "Why don't you two get a room?" I look over at rose, to see her face is scarlet in rage. "I don't see why not, it's a free country" Vriska told her in a firm tone. There was clearly tension in the air, so much that you could cut a hole right through it.

"I was taking a piss, sorry to keep you waiting" I apologize even though I don't think he really noticed I was gone.


End file.
